


Damnatio ad Bestias

by TheInfamousGabby



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, M/M, bill is cray cray, dipper is like 15, dipper is not amused, idk - Freeform, strange porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousGabby/pseuds/TheInfamousGabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I'm studying the Roman Colosseum in school</p>
    </blockquote>





	Damnatio ad Bestias

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm studying the Roman Colosseum in school

Dipper knew the instant that he opened his eyes that something was terribly wrong. The attic room he'd grown accustomed to after the many summers he'd spent sleeping beneath the homey wooden roof was nowhere to be seen. Gone was the bed he slept on each night; gone were the blankets that had wrapped him in a cocoon of warmth. Instead, he lay on stony soil beneath a sky full of more stars than he'd ever could have fathomed existed. Scrambling to his feet, the brunet dusted himself off, his brown eyes scanning the surrounding area. Tall pillars of pure gold towered above him, paired with row upon row of seats between each. Mere feet from him stood a giant altar, shaped vaguely like a Judas Cradle, but with an eye engraved into its midst. Intrigued by the structure surrounding him, Dipper strode forward, reaching out a hand to touch the surface of the altar. As his fingers drew closer, the ground beneath his feet vanished, and he fell, darkness stealing his vision as his head struck whatever was beneath him.

A dull ache near his temples, along with a light burning against his eyelids, woke the boy and he groaned loudly as he opened his eyes to find himself seated at the foot of the altar once more, but this time a figure clad in clothing dyed a garish yellow hovered above the pointed tip of the golden shrine. "I don't appreciate it when filthy humans tarnish my possessions. _Pine Tree_." His eyes widening, the boy stared at the humanoid form levitating above him. The being swooped down, dropping onto the ground gracefully. He crouched above the brunet, a wave of blond hair falling aside to reveal an eyepatch dripping with blood marring the demon's features. Had it not been for the mouth filled with fangs and the ebony sclera of the being's remaining eye, the demon could have been considered attractive. His chest heaving, Dipper slid back, his backside scraping against the rocky sand beneath him.

"Ya know, Pine Tree, someone really should teach you to not snoop around in affairs that don't concern you." These words, accompanied by a fanged smirk, carried a threat the boy absolutely did not want to see carried out. However, he feared that he'd have little choice in the matter as the demon descended upon his, gloved hands covering his eyes.

The boy felt himself rise into the air as a platform beneath his feet was elevated, the wood creaking ominously. A wooden stake pressed into his back, and a thick rope formed around him, binding the boy tightly to the splintering surface. "Now," the demon purred, his seemingly inverted eye traveling slowly along the teen's bound form," how shall I punish you? There's so much I can do that will leave you screaming for hours." He paused, licking his lips in lascivious delight. "Or perhaps I can find a different method to extract those anguished shouts."

Shifting uncomfortably, the boy closed his eyes so tightly that his eyes began to ache. He told himself over and over again that this must be some sort of twisted dream. He told himself that there was no way he could have possibly appeared in the lair of Bill Cipher without explanation, but this did nothing to stop the leather-clad hands that tugged at his hair and prodded him relentlessly. "Let me go, Bill," the boy hissed, glaring at his captor. The demon's single eye narrowed angrily, and the pleasantly warm hands brushing against his cheeks burst aflame, searing the boy's soft flesh.

"Now look what you've done, kid," the demon muttered as the boy screeched in agony, brushing the tips of his fingers against the blackened skin. The brunet moaned, pain setting his body alight. "I hope you know that this will earn you no pity from me," the demon stated calmly, removing his arachnodactyl digits from Dipper's face, and stepping backward, completely off of the platform. Dipper stood alone, sobs wracking his body. Whatever punishment Bill had planned for him, the boy was certain that he would not live through it.

"Good, you're finally getting it," the demon's voice echoed within his mind. "Now," the demon continued verbally," It's time." With a clap of his hands, a plume of dust rose up  from the ground, dissipating to reveal a cage with two males lions within. Both were tearing into each other's pelts, for they had not a bite to eat in days. With a puff of foul smoke, the cage dematerialized, and the felines streaked toward the raised platform, their claws grazing the brittle wood. Dipper flinched away instinctively, feeling the floor beneath him sway unsteadily. "Bill," he shrieked in terror," Please! Isn't there anything I can do? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Don't let them get me! Bill!" With a smug grin, the demon languidly replied," Well, there may be something you can do for me, but you have to make a deal with yours truly." Without a moment of hesitation, the boy nodded, and the rope holding him melted away. He outstretched his hand toward the demon. "My freedom for a favor for you to decide at a later date," he offered, nearly losing his balance as the starved creatures launched themselves at him once more. "Deal," the demon declared, grasping the boy's fingers with his own and firmly shaking Dipper's hand. The teen gasped as azure flames consumed their hands, sealing their deal.


End file.
